


You Might Even Enjoy It

by AsterHowl



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterHowl/pseuds/AsterHowl
Summary: Debbie wants Lou to do something for her. It's no big deal.





	You Might Even Enjoy It

Lou is waiting for their drinks at the bar when Debbie sidles up to her. She has a look in her eye only made more devious by the sharp edge to her lips and Lou is likely to get herself cut. So she doesn’t ask about it. Not right away. Not until she can feel the hole burning through the side of her skull. 

“Something on your mind?”  
Debbie hums nonchalantly. “A little something.”  
“Gonna tell me what it is?”  
“Just want you to do something for me, that’s all.”

Lou’s eyes narrow. “Oh?”  
“It’s no big deal.”  
“No big deal?” It tells her exactly nothing of the scope of the task Debbie had in mind.  
“You’ll probably even enjoy it.”

“Yeah?” Lou watches Nine Ball mixing their drinks. It is clear the woman is also listening in on their conversation despite the innocent pout on her lips. “Do tell.”  
“I want you to fuck Tammy.”  
Lou swallows. She doesn’t doubt she heard Debbie correctly. The gleam in her dark eyes aligns perfectly with what Lou heard her say.

She still feels chills racing through her body, and turning her head is not the fluid motion she intended it to be. Tammy is waiting at the booth across the room, rapping her nails on the table, sighing as she waits for her and Debbie to return. Taking in the suburban housewife primness of her outfit makes Lou drag her nails unconsciously across her own thigh and clench them hard into her palm.

“You want me...”  
“To fuck Tammy, yes. Now. At the table. Right in front of me.”  
Lou tries to suppress a shudder but fails and knows Debbie takes pleasure in it. She feels her partner in crime step closer to her, feels her fingers nudge against her hipbone. Her voice against her ear pours like silk.  
“Think you can do that for me?”

If Debbie wants an answer she is walking back to their table before Lou can give it.  
“So you, uh...wanna start a tab?”  
Lou flicks her head back around to Nine Ball. The drinks wait on the counter in front of her. Lou appreciates the casual expression on her face.  
“Yeah, thanks Nine Ball.”  
“Sure. Go get ‘er.”

Lou hesitates picking up the tray. Nine Ball has moved along to serve someone else. She feels suddenly cut adrift, and the only thing she can do is carry the drinks back to their table. In the time it takes her to reach it she talks herself, several times, in and out of ignoring Debbie’s request.

“Hey!” Tammy’s eyes sparkle.  
“Here you are, ladies.” Lou hands out the drinks, leaving the tray on the edge of the table.  
“Thank you.” Tammy eagerly takes her drink as Lou sits down beside her. “Cheers!”  
“Cheers.” Debbie lifts her drink, catching Lou’s eye, and with a simple look reinforcing her will over her. Lou chinks her glass with them and lets the hard liquor prime her nerves. 

“So tell us about your trip,” Tammy says, looking at Lou over the rim of her glass before taking a sip. Lou watches her lick the moisture from her top lip as she sets the glass down, deciding in that moment she is going to fuck her. 

She brazenly begins removing the bulkier rings from her left hand as she tell them about burning up the Californian coast, about how it feels to have several pounds of torque roaring between her legs. She takes the opportunity as Tammy coughs and laughs to adjust her posture, leaning back, bringing her hand under the table and feeling firmly down Tammy’s thigh. 

“How could it get any better?” Debbie asks.  
“There were moments,” Lou says. She doesn’t look at Tammy as she rubs her hand back up her thigh, but she does feel that her whole body has become immediately tense. There are sounds sticking in the back of the woman’s throat. Lou tries to coax them out by squeezing her inner thigh but through sheer will Tammy is able to stay quiet. 

Debbie sips her drink. “You alright there, Tam-Tam?”  
Tammy’s gaze flicks up, startled like a rabbit. She is gripping the edge of the table, pushing against it with the heels of her palms. She flexes her fingers in a wave.  
“Yes. Why? I’m-” she gives an inelegant cough, “fine...”  
Lou tucks her fingers into the apex of her legs and holds her there. Tammy tries to shift, to determine, without looking, without asking, if what Lou is doing is really happening. Lou can tell by the expression on Debbie’s face that it is dawning on Tammy her touch is intentional and will continue unless she explicitly tells her to stop.

So Lou gives her the opportunity, turning to face her and watching for any indication she doesn’t consent to the way she rubs her hand slowly back down the inside of her thigh. Tammy gulps and her breath catches, tripping up and stumbling over her teeth. Her large brown eyes stare with a mixture of disbelief and desperation at the table top. 

The brunette smirks at her. “Are you sure you’re fine?”  
Debbie is always sure. She never puts a plan into action without knowing for certainty that it will all unfold according to her exact forecast. The woman has teased and exploited Tammy’s intense and poorly concealed feelings for her for years.

Lou reads their fence’s face, red and stiff and so determined not to fail what she perceives as a test the reward for which is all she’s ever wanted and might never be offered again and it turns her on.  
“Have a drink, Tammy,” Lou says. She cups her groin.  
Tammy’s gaze flicks to her drink, but all she can do is stare at it. Her hands are gripping the edge of the table so hard her fingertips are completely white. 

Debbie’s eye gleam in amusement as she takes a sip of her own drink. Tammy reaches for her drink quickly but holds it just before her mouth.  
“Drink up,” Lou tells her again.  
Her hand is trembling slightly. She brings the glass to her lips and gradually tilts the glass as she gulps it down, eyes screwing shut at the burn. 

Lou rubs her encouragingly as she sets the glass down, still half full. Tammy gives a hiss and hiccups and takes hold of the table again. Debbie is giving Tammy a smile of approval. Lou is working the button of Tammy’s jeans. The woman inhales sharply and tries to scoot away. But she’s already snug against the wall. The button comes loose and Lou’s deft fingers peel the zipper down. 

Tammy pushes her spine against the back cushion, bracing herself. Lou takes her drink and fills her mouth from it as she feels her fingers down the front of Tammy’s panties. The woman squeaks beside her as Lou swallows her drink. 

“Is she wet?” Debbie asks.  
Tammy looks across at her, mortified.  
Lou hums. She feels back up and uses her nails to nudge into Tammy’s panties. Tammy hisses and gasps as Lou’s fingers travel deeper.  
“Mm. Very.” 

Tears of humiliation spring in Tammy’s eyes as she stares at Debbie and bites her lip, still determined not to give in. She forces herself to smile and her voice is almost a whisper.  
“...Fuck you.”  
Debbie feigns insult and sips her drink. Lou drags her nails through slick folds making Tammy yelp and bow her head low. Her teeth clench because Lou urges her legs apart by scratching at sensitive skin at the junction of her thighs.

Debbie watches smugly, clearly enjoying Tammy’s reactions and pleased with the way Lou is handling her. Lou happily teases and touches her, idly spreading her wetness around as she takes her drink. Tammy looks back up, conscious now that people might be able to see what Lou is doing to her. Lou chooses that moment to push a finger inside her. A sob spills from Tammy’s mouth before she can clamp her lips shut. 

“Careful, Tammy. Don’t wanna draw any unnecessary attention,” Debbie says.  
Tammy whines. Lou pushes her finger deeper, using the fingers either side to stimulate the skin between her folds.  
“Hah...” Tammy begins panting, and her eyes squeeze shut again, bending forward so her hair falls over either side of her face.  
“Does it feel good, Tammy? Do Lou’s fingers feel good? Tell me.”

Tammy is trying to ignore her but Debbie is persistent.  
“Tell me.”  
“Seriously...fuck you both.” She sniffs and immediately cringes as Lou pulls her finger out and tucks in a second finger. 

Lou has to remind herself to breathe. She can feel heat between her own legs she’s so turned on.  
“Don’t forget your drink, Tam-Tam,” Debbie says. “Come on.”  
Tammy is burning when she looks up to locate her drink on the table in front of her. She is afraid to move because she is barely keeping herself contained as it is. But Debbie knows this. 

Lou stirs her finger inside her. “Drink, Tammy.” She keeps her voice gentle. She knows Tammy still can’t be sure this is happening, let alone why it’s happening. Tammy releases her hold on the edge of the table and her trembling hand reaches for her the glass. This time she drags it back towards her across the table and shakily lifts it to drink from it. In doing so she reveals her face, beautifully flush and tearstained. The dangerous edge to Debbie’s lips softens enough for Lou to see that the sight has touched her. Though there is still something in her smile telling her that she’s not done. Not nearly.

Tammy gasps as she sets the glass back down again, almost empty.  
“Hands by your sides now.” Debbie gestures. “And sit back. I want to see you.”  
Tammy is reluctant to move. Lou feels her tense again. She wants to have something to hold on to. Debbie knows this as well. Tammy glares at her, refusing to let go. 

Debbie only has to give Lou a look. Tammy catches it and hums fretfully in anticipation. Lou twists, her left hand still down inside her panties, reaching the other across to grab Tammy’s arm. She easily moves it and positions it by her side, then takes her shoulder and eases her back, beginning again to thrust her fingers. 

Tammy arches and holds her breath.  
“Relax,” Lou says, giving her shoulder a squeeze. Tammy turns her head from her, towards the wall, and closes her eyes. Lou pulls her fingers out and drags the backs of her nails down over slick sensitive skin. She removes her hand completely and Tammy’s eyes open just as it is replaced with another. 

Lou tucks her left arm around behind Tammy and drives the other down inside her panties, immediately working three fingers into her. Tammy grunts, pushing her hands down on the seat to try and lift herself away from the force of it, but Lou’s fingers are unavoidable and only go deeper. 

Lou’s left hand, fingers still glistening, drape over the back of the seat just where Tammy can see them in the corner of her eye. The red in her cheeks darken and spreads to her ears and neck. It forces her to face Debbie again and it is with quiet resignation that she lets the woman watch her every facial contortion as she is brought closer and closer to the brink. 

In this position Lou is able to reach new angles, and exert more exact control over the rate and intensity of the stimulation. When she nudges Tammy’s clit with the knuckle of her thumb the woman yelps and grits her teeth, almost bouncing off the seat. 

“Oh. I can guess what happened there,” Debbie says after setting her drink down. “Do it again.”  
Tammy’s eyes widen even before Lou complies.  
“Hahk! Hhhrrr.” Tammy growls and puffs.  
“Easy, Lou. I don’t want her to come just yet.”  
Tammy cries. She’s exhausted and humiliated and is still unsure what this means. Lou leans over a little and kisses her forehead. “I do,” she whispers to her. 

With the artful motion of her wrist, Lou keeps her fingers thrusting as she grinds the heel of her palm over Tammy’s clit. The woman wants to buck but Lou’s hand keeps her firmly in place and Tammy can neither meet nor escape it. Tammy is cringing when Lou feels her come, walls clenching around her fingers and she brings her down gently, letting her twitch and spasm as she combs wet fingers into her hair. She hugs her head, kissing her again and doesn’t care that Debbie might not be pleased. 

Tammy moans softly as Lou pulls her fingers from inside her and carefully slips her hand from her panties.  
“Leave it.”  
The demand comes from across the table the moment Lou attempts to tug the zipper up on Tammy’s jeans.  
“Go and get us refills.”  
Lou’s heart shudders into a new gear. She eases back from Tammy, who, feeling suddenly exposed, tries to close her pants. 

“Uh uh.”  
Tammy freezes.  
“Hands by your sides.”  
Her arms lower back down and she chews on her lip. Lou pats her thigh reassuringly as she slides across and rises from the booth. Debbie, too, gets up from her side of the booth. 

Lou grabs the tray and just as she tries to leave, Debbie grabs her wrist. She leans in close.  
“You’ll pay for that. Later.”  
Lou sucks in her lips and runs the tip of her tongue across them. She drinks in the devious light from Debbie’s eyes. She can only imagine what’s in store for her. Their voices are only just covered by the music. Lou can see Tammy trying inconspicuously to hear what they’re saying.

“You spoiled my fun,” Debbie says. “I wasn’t done with her.”  
Lou is throbbing between her legs and it only intensifies. “You need to go easy on her.”  
Debbie’s eyes narrow and the articulation of her lips around the word, “No,” makes Lou gulp. Debbie slides between Lou’s body and the edge of the table, cupping her hard between the legs and making Lou grunt. She slips into the booth next to Tammy who quivers like a cornered animal. 

Lou remains standing, watching Debbie twist to face Tammy, propping her arm across the back of the cushion, flipping her hair. Already, the flush has returned to Tammy’s cheeks, and her eyes swim with apprehension and desire.  
“Did you enjoy that? Hm?”  
Tammy stares desperately, as though she has forgotten how to speak and hopes Debbie knows what she wants to say. 

“Nod for yes, shake for no,” Debbie prompts her.  
Tammy nods. Debbie hums.  
“Good. Because I would like you to come for me again.”  
Tammy’s head rolls back a little and though her jaw moves, she fails to produce words. Shifting to get comfortable, Debbie reaches into Tammy’s pants and Lou watches her begin to trace circles on her panties with the sharpest point of her nail. 

Tammy jerks back into her corner, noises gurgling from her throat.  
“Can you do that?” Debbie’s voice is pleasant, conversational. “Can you come again for me, Tam-Tam?”  
Tammy clamps her lips shut and whines.  
“Nod for yes, shake for no,” Debbie prompts her again. She continues to make swirling patterns on the small, pink triangular canvas visible between Tammy’s open jeans. 

“I don’t know if I can...” Tammy croaks. Her fear of disappointing Debbie is evident and heartbreaking. Debbie sits up straighter, affectionately picking a lock of Tammy’s hair and brushing it from her face.  
“Let’s find out, shall we?” Debbie drags her fingers up along Tammy’s abdomen, lifting her blouse a little off her belly, and then tucks her fingers under the seam of her panties. Tammy pushes down with her arms, but they shudder and can’t support her. Her mouth hangs open again and she begins to croak and pant. Lou knows Debbie’s fingers are inside her. She is mesmerised by rolling motion of her arm. 

“Where are those refills, Lou?” Debbie says, without looking around.  
Disappointed, Lou heads awkwardly to the bar, clit throbbing and soaked panties riding up between her legs. She hopes Tammy is still squirming by the time she gets back. Knowing Debbie, she absolutely will be.


End file.
